1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for depositing 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures in order to form a 2 or 3-dimensional fiber structure, in particular a fiber structure in the form of a fiber-reinforced plastic (FRP) or FRP semi-finished product using a production machine comprising at least one depositing device and at least one fiber support, wherein the depositing device places the 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures onto the fiber support. The invention further relates to a production machine to produce a 2 or 3-dimensional fiber structure, in particular in the form of a fiber-reinforced plastic or fiber reinforced semi-finished product in accordance with the aforementioned method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a fiber-reinforced plastic, methods are used such as for example, automated fiber placement (AFP) or automated tape laying (ATL). In these methods the 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures are deposited onto a surface in the form of unidirectional tapes. The direction of placement of the 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures in methods of this type is consistent with the fiber direction of the 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures. Pre-tensioning could be required under certain circumstances in order to be able to place the fibers in a stretched condition. However, the previously described method of depositing can encounter limits with three-dimensional geometries of the fiber support tape which the 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures are deposited since—depending on the fiber ribbon width or respectively tape width and the diameter of the pressure roller—depositing the 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures onto curved surfaces is possible only to a limited extent.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method for depositing of 1 or 2-dimensional fiber structures and to provide an improved or at least an alternative design form for a production machine utilized in this method which is characterized in particular by a wider field of application, for example also on curved surfaces.